


For the Clave

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackstairs "come make me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Clave

His dark hair falls into his face and blood drips down his chin. She's never found him more attractive. 

She spits out her own blood and juts out her chin. She remembers being 12 and doing the same, play fighting or solving a problem out amongst themselves. Of course, things were a whole lot less bloody then. 

"How could you?" 

He pants and wipes his chin. "I was trying to keep you safe." 

"By spying on me? For the Clave?!" 

"They know we're looking for Mark and you're parents killer. They threatened to separate us. Strip us of our marks!" Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. 

"So you sabotaged us? Sabotaged me?" 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I made a mistake. I thought I could do both and it'd be okay-" 

"No. No, you can't." She reaches for Cortana. 

"The Clave wants to watch me? I'll send their eyes back blackened." 

"Em. Please. Please forgive me." 

She unsheathed her sword. "Come here and make me."


End file.
